coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9898 (16th October 2019)
Plot Sarah rings Adam from the hospital to say that Harry has concussion but he’s going to be alright. She refuses his offer to come and sit with her while she waits, even though she’s worried that the nurses think she might have drunk too much that afternoon. The fire brigade cuts a mortified Gemma out of the turnstile while amused bystanders take photos. A deeply depressed Sinead has locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out. Geoff is furious when Yasmeen tells him that Alya will only let her invest in the business and walks out of the restaurant in anger. Shona can’t find Max through any of his friend’s parents. She’s taken aback when Marion Logan calls at No.8 to speak to her. James tells Bethany of his footballing dreams and the reality of the game. She’s interested in what he says for material for an article she wants to write. Marion tells Shona that Max has been visiting her a lot recently and is at her house at the moment. She sees that Shona’s intoxicated and tells her that being drunk in charge of a child is a crime. Shona bites back, saying that Max is a disrespectful monster. Marion counters that Max is well-behaved with her but he tells her of the dramas that are always taking place at home, including how Shona roughly grabbed him. They argue bitterly over his upbringing and Shona’s fitness to be a mother, based on how Clayton turned out. Marion is told to leave the house. Sinead has emerged from her bedroom. Beth advises her not to push people away from her. Gemma is taken to hospital for a check-up, annoyed with Chesney's comments about her size. Yasmeen finds Geoff sulking alone in the Rovers. She leaves a message for Zeedan to ring and discuss the matter with her. Gemma is cleared but she’s sick of carrying the four babies. Marion calls at the solicitors. Not knowing who she is, Adam advises her on the chances of getting custody of her grandchildren and tells her to keep a diary and take photos of any incidents. County are still willing to give Chesney the tickets but Gemma demands a seat in the directors’ box. They apologise to each other for their squabbles. Sarah tells Shona that things will work out. Lily admits that she pushed Harry over and not Max. Marion sends Shona a text threatening legal action. Daniel finds it hard when Sinead makes it clear to him that they’re now on the home stretch. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sammy Farr - George Bukhari *Fire Officer 1 - Adam Bolton *Fire Officer 2 - Neal Gavyn *Marion Logan - Kerry Peers *Midwife - Nikki Hellens Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen, bathroom and Daniel and Sinead's bedroom *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal - Restaurant and kitchen *Weatherfield County FC - Stadium entrance *Weatherfield General - Corridor, waiting area and consultation room Notes *The scene at Weatherfield County FC was recorded at Bury F.C.’s Gigg Lane stadium. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney takes Gemma to the hospital; and Bethany asks James about his life as a professional footballer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,294,916 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes